


Body Talk

by TheFallofLucifer



Series: Writing Drunk [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ;), ;;;;), Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Drunk Fic, M/M, No Beta, PWP without Porn, Partying, Quick and Dirty, Rough Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, So here's this, Top Billy Hargrove, butt stuff, drunk at midnight, high school party, hyperfixating on stranger things rn, i'm drunk, no beta we die like me, no beta we die like men, sexyy, sorry if this doesn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofLucifer/pseuds/TheFallofLucifer
Summary: Steve and Billy finally do it ;;;)(I'm writing this drunk)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Writing Drunk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Body Talk by Ratt because it's what's playing right now. Finally another drunk fic, it has been a year and a half. I've been drunk since then, I just hadn't written a fic, I guess. But I'm drunk and hyperfixatiung on Stranger things and Harringrove so this is wheat's happening. Also doing some wish fulfillment. If only I had a high school rival who would rail me... (sorry, Im a horny drunk) Have fun :)))))  
> I'm doing automatic writing fr this. Whatever's in my head is coming out directly onto the page and then immediately uploaded to AO3.vIt's likely shit
> 
> This is the ens of their senior year so their both 18

It was the last big party of their senior year. Steve didn't rawly want to go but he knew he should. He wanted to end things witH a bang. This would be the last time he saw a lot of these people. He could probably do to blow off some steam, too. He recently told his parents that he hadn't made it into college and they were pissed. 

So here he was, drinking alone. He must've made a sight, sittin, drinking alone in the corner. Nancy didn't show up. She'd probably be with Johnathan anyways, so it was probably for the best. 

Steve decided to take a step outside. Get some air. Maybe he could bum a smoke off of someone. 

When Steve got outside Billy was there. He took a drag off of a cigarette. Steve debated whether or not he should talk to Billy. Maybe a fight would be good for him. 

"Hargrove," Steve said. 

"The fuck you want, Harrington?" Billy replied. 

"Mind if I bum a smoke?" Steve asked. Billy scowled. 

"You're King Steve, right? Shouldn't there be a line of people begging you to tale their cigarettes from them? Or maybe your rich daddy could buy them for you." Billy looked pissed. Steve tried to hide his excitement. This is what hw was looking fr. 

"oh, I'm sorry Billy. I didn't realize you were so poor you couldn't afford to give away just one cig. Do you need me to organize a fundraiser?" Steve said, patronizingly. 

"What I need is for your to shut the fuck up," Billy growled. 

"Why don't you make me?" 

Billy was seething. He grabbed Steve by the shirt collar and shoved him up against the brick. Steve smirked.

"You wanna rethink that, pretty boy?" Theur faces were centimeters apart. Steve noticed just how close they were. He noticed the way Billy's lips curled into a sneer. 

"I said, 'Make me," Steve repeated enunciated each syllable. Billy growled. His eyes roamed Steve for a moment, before he crashed their mouths together. It was messy and rough and not the sexiest kiss Steve's ever had, but god it was hot. 

Steve bit down on Billy's lip and pulled back a bit before letting go. Billy moved his mouth to Steve neck. Steve keened. It felt so good. 

He could feel his dick getting hard. Billy's was too. They grinded together as they made out against the brick exterior of the house. The though that any moment someone could step out of the house and spot them sent a thrill through Steve.

Billy pulled off of Steve and turned him around against the wall. Steve braced himself with his hands. Billy pulled Steve's pants down off of his ass followd by his won. He heard Billy spit loudly into his hand before giving his cock a few pumps. He lined himself up, before pushing into Steve. 

Steve grunted, resting his forehead against one of his arms. Billy started pumping his cokc in and out of Steve's ass, letting out small grunts and moans. 

Billy hit Steve's prostate and Steve's back arched as he groaned. 

"Yeah, you like that, pretty boy?" Billy whispered. He moved one hand from Steve's waist to around his neck and squeezed. 

"Nnhn..." Steve moaned. It felt so good. The blissful lightheadedness of just enough air being cut off. Billy hit his prostate once more and he came, splattering onto the brick. 

Billy kept going, pumping into an overly sensitive Steve. Steve yelped, but Billy kept going until, he too came. 

The two stood panting for a minute. Billy was still buried deep in Steve. He could feel cum dripping out of his ass and down his legs. 

Eventually , Billy pulled him cock out of Steve and tucked himself away. 

"This never happened," Billy grunted, giving Steve a slight shive away from him before storming back into the house. 

He'd better get back into the house and clean himself up.

Tonight had gone much better than Steve had anticipated. 

-

It "didn't happen" again, a week later at Steve's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs narrative structure when you have alcohol!!!!!!!


End file.
